Prussia's Interest in Spells
by Eris-chan
Summary: Prussia, downhearted by Austria's rejection, seeks England's help in a spell that will turn him into a girl. Eventual smut Austria x Fem!Prussia which turns into Prussia x Austria.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Austria!"

"What could you possibly want?" Austria pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed by Prussia's presence.

"Well I was thinking about how you're always locked up in your house and then the awesome me had the awesome idea to take you out somewhere!"

Austria sighed frustrated, "how many times do I have to tell you? I'm busy and I have no wish to leave my house."

Prussia grabbed the door before Austria could slam it closed, "Even you aristocrat need to leave the house every now and then and what better person to spend it with than the awesome me?"

Austria glared at Prussia, "Let go of my door. It's worth more than you ever will be."

"Ouch," Prussia winced but didn't give up, "At least give me a chance."

Austria looked at him in amusement, "You make it sound like your asking me out on a date."

"Maybe I am," Prussia looked Austria in eye, "Are you going to refuse me?"

Austria glared at him, "I am not gay even if you are. I have no wish to have a relationship with a guy and I never will." Austria slammed the door in Prussia's face, having finally pulled his hand off the door.

Prussia sighed.

_Maybe I was hoping too much._

Pushing his hands in his pockets, Prussia started walking to England's house.

_I really don't want to have to do this but I guess I don't have much of a choice now._

Prussia knocked on the door loudly. Last time he had entered without knocking, the fumes from England's cooking had almost knocked him out.

Prussia tapped his foot impatiently.

_Hurry up England!_

There was a click as the door was unlocked and England opened the door. He was in total disarray. His hair was spiked up and his clothes looked like they had been thrown on in a rush. England was also panting slightly and his face was red. Prussia smirked but didn't comment on his appearance.

"Bloody hell Prussia! What do you want?" England glared at Prussia flustered and annoyed.

"Well, I need your help," Prussia started.

"Come back tomorrow wanker!" England was about to close the door but Prussia darted inside before he managed to close it.

"Prussia! Get out of my house!"

"Not until you help me," Prussia demanded stubbornly.

England ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed, "Whatever. Just make it quick."

"I need a spell that turns me into a girl at will."

England looked at him, "And pray tell, what do you need that for?"

Prussia refused to look at England, "None of your business."

"I only have a necklace and its been used before," England muttered.

"Who has it been used by?" Prussia asked curiously.

"France."

Prussia roared with laughter, making the Englishman flinch in surprise.

"I should have known," Prussia said after recovering from his laughing fit.

"You stay here while I go get it," England glared at him.

Prussia nodded and England quickly ran up the stairs leaving him in the hall near the front door.

Prussia itched with curiosity but England's words had been pretty definite.

_Since when has the awesome Prussia listened to anybody?_

He smiled and started to walk quietly down the hallway pausing just outside the living room's door. Someone was pacing inside the room impatiently.

Prussia quietly opened the door slightly, peering into the dimly lit room. It appeared to be a living room but Prussia was too busy trying to make the figure pacing then to take in the room. He smirked when he recognised who the naked figure was.

_Should have guessed it was America._

He smirked and closed the door gently before wandering back to his original spot as he heard England thumping back down the stairs.

England thrust his hand out, "Here."

Prussia held out his hand and England dropped something into it. In his hand a red pendant on a silver chain rested. It gave off a faint heat.

"Just put this on and think about being a girl and you should change."

Prussia smiled, "Thanks England! I owe you one."

"Just get out of my house," England replied, pushing him towards out the door.

"Have fun!" Prussia smirked before England could shut the door.

England blushed but managed to glare at Prussia, "You said you wouldn't pry!"

Prussia laughed and started to walk down the driveway, waving a hand in farewell.

_A/N_

_Don't ask because I don't know. This idea randomly popped up into my head ( at the most inconvenient time). If anyone has any suggestions or requests, please tell me~!_

_Leave a review~?_


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia stood outside Austria's front door. He could Austria playing his treasured piano upstairs. He opened the door and snuck inside, following the sound of the piano. The house was like a maze but Prussia was determined to find the right room. Finally the musical sounds were noticeably louder and Prussia slowly opened the door the melody was coming from. Austria was sitting in on the piano stool, his back to Prussia. He hadn't noticed that Prussia had entered the room and Prussia sneaked closer, holding the charm.

_I probably should have tried to use this before I came here._

Prussia opened his eyes and looked down at himself.

"It worked!" Prussia cheered.

Austria flinched and the music quickly disappeared.

"Prussia! What are you doing in my house?" Austria still had his back to Prussia.

Prussia pranced over to Austria and spun the piano stool around so that he was facing him before promptly taking his shirt off, "Hey Austria! Look! I have boobs now!"

Austria spluttered in surprise, his face quickly turning red, "Put your shirt back on!"

Prussia smiled, "Why? Does this disturb you?"

"Of course it does! You're a guy! What the hell happened?"

"Well it started like this…"

"Put your goddamn shirt back on first!"

Prussia smirked and moved closer to Austria, amused by his reaction, "But I don't want to."

Austria blushed and adverted his eyes.

Prussia pouted unhappily.

_Not the reaction I was expecting._

Austria slowly looked back at Prussia, drinking in the sight of him.

_Dammit. His pout is really turning me on. But he's a guy! And he still hasn't explained how this happened._

Austria pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stood up from the piano stool.

"Follow me."

Prussia shrugged and followed Austria, purposely leaving his shirt behind.

Austria walked up the stairs to his bedchambers, glad that he had tidied it up earlier.

Meanwhile Prussia was having his own problems.

_What is this sensation? I feel…wet? And tingly?_

Austria opened the door and pushed Prussia inside before closing the door behind them.

Prussia sat on the bed, amused by the tidiness.

"Now tell me what happened."

Prussia pouted again, "I don't wanna now."

"Oh?" Austria walked over to Prussia, "And why's that?"

Prussia smirked, "because I don't want to."

Austria sat on the bed next to Prussia, "Tell me Prussia."

"Uh-uh!" Prussia smirked.

Austria reached over and took Prussia's face in his hands, "Tell me."

Prussia kept his mouth closed.

"Well if you insist on being so tight lipped, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you."

Austria lent over and licked Prussia's ear teasingly, making his victim moan quietly.

"Stop it!" Prussia complained weakly.

_Finally! Stupid aristocrat doesn't even realise he's giving me exactly what I want!_

Now Austria was smirking, "Not unless you tell me."

Prussia shook his head stubbornly.

"Very well," Austria pulled Prussia onto his lap gently, "you're not leaving me much of a choice here."

"You always have a choice Austria," Prussia mocked.

"Really? Then I choose to do this," Austria cupped Prussia's face in his hands, noticing how feminine his features were, before kissing him none too gently.

Prussia responded eagerly, exploring Austria's mouth with his tongue. This caused Austria to shiver a little, amusing Prussia to no ends.

"Hmm?" Prussia shifted a little in Austria's lap, "Hard already Austria?"

Austria blushed, "It's your fault."

Prussia laughed, "well you better tell me what I have to do then."

_A/N_

_Sorry this is so short, it was either too short or too long. (-_-;) _

_This is going to sound really bad, but I can't even take this seriously. It amuses me too much. _

_Leave a review~?_


End file.
